A Change In Faith
by Terra Cotta Fox
Summary: 1x2. Hilde has been raised as a Christian her whole life, when she finds out her brother, Duo, is gay. Her life goes spinning out of control. Multi-part, rated R for everyone but Hilde's language.
1. Chapter One, Uncomfortable

A Change In Faith

_Disclaimer I don't own Gundam Wing and/or its characters. I'm just a sixteen-year-old girl who's only possession of value is her hair that reaches her knees. (Smiles, I really do have hair as long as Duo's) _

June 14th, 2004 11:09 P.M., Maxwell home, 1446 Sudor st.

"Where are you going, Duo?" I ask my brother as he tried to sneak out the backdoor.

He winced. "No where, Hil, I just want some fresh air."

I nodded. "Okay, just like last night."

He paused just before stepping out. "Yeah, just like last night," he stated quietly.

I know he isn't just going out for some air. It's just like always, he leaves and then comes back just before he thinks I'm awake. He's wrong though, I am awake when he comes home. I know he goes to gay bars, I know that he is gay, I know that he is scared. More scared than I am, I don't want him to be gay, I know he doesn't want to be gay. It just happened, I wish he would try and stop, not go to bars with his friends.

What if he has sex? It wouldn't be with a woman, I'm afraid mother or father will find out and be upset. They would be mad at me too, because I knew all along.

I would probably cry, they should know though. I do. I don't think he knows that I know. Our parents are blind, they don't realize that he doesn't listen in church like I do, or that he hasn't cut his hair since he was five because he wants to assume independence and that he won't smart up and cut it off.

I wait for hours at our kitchen table, waiting for my brother to return. I almost wished he was off getting drunk and blacking out and waking up with a woman he's never seen before rather than him hanging out with gay friends and other gay people who will only make him worse. It was six when he finally came back, I had dozed off a few times but I was awake to greet him.

Duo looked at me with big eyes, his mouth slightly agape.

"I guess you needed a lot of air, huh?" I asked calmly.

He nodded. "Yeah, a lot of air," he paused for a moment before Turning his gaze from the floor to me. "Listen, Hilde, don't tell mom and dad. I don't want to hurt them, yet."

"Okay, Duo."

I watched him walked toward the entryway of our kitchen. "If you don't want them to be hurt, than why don't you just try to be normal?"

He stopped. "I am normal. I'm just not straight. I can't help the way I was born, Hil, this wasn't something I would ever voluntarily choose to be. Please understand."

With that he left and headed upstairs to his room. I stayed in the kitchen about half an hour longer after he had left. My head was swimming with all the thoughts he had provoked.

I need to talk to my friends today. I'll call them in an hour.

June 15th, 2004 1:20 P.M., Harcourt Mall

My two best friends and I were sitting at the food court at the mall. Relena was wearing a really cute peasant top with that was pink and had lace on it, she had faded blue jeans and a matching pink purse. Her shoes were really cute kitten heal thongs that were pink with blue beading.

Dorothy was wearing a violet tank top that had lavender lace along the neckline, she too wore faded jeans but hers were torn and had bleach stains on them, her shoes were yellow Converse sneakers.

I love my friends. I also love how they always look so perfect. I was wearing jeans similar to Dorothy's, a yellow screen tee that has a green outline of a tractor on it and the words 'I think your tractor is sexy', I was wearing my green Converses. I did look cute, but Dorothy and Relena way outstripped me.

"How do you feel about gay people?" I suddenly blurted out, interrupting Relena's flow of gossip.

Relena sighed and then shrugged. " I think homosexuality is kinda gross. I mean, why would you want something you already have?"

"I have no problems with it whatsoever. I think gay people are really good people and deserve better treatment than what they get," Dorothy said in a stern, 'no questions' sort of voice.

"Why do you ask, Hilde?" Relena smirked. "Did you have a horrible flirting disaster that after an entire night of relentless flirting, you went in for a kiss, only to have him tell you that you were cute and all, but he's actually gay and has no interest in you other than friendship?"

Dorothy and I both looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Have you had this sort of . . . problem before?" I asked finally.

She smiled at me. "Of course I have, now tell me if you have."

I shook my head. "Nope, never."

Dorothy just gave an exasperated sigh at the two of us. "You two are hopeless. Relena, you need to date less, and Hil, you need a man and fast."

Relena just rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Doro, look who's talking. You have never dated a man in your life."

"I am a revolutionary, I plan on not ever going out of the market 'till I plan on finding a permanent mate," Dorothy stated proudly.

She smirked at us and we all dissolved into a helpless fit of giggles. That's why I'm friends with these guys, instant mood brighteners.

June 15th, 2004 4:48 P.M. Maxwell home.

I just got back from the mall with Doro and Lena. We went shopping at Gadzooks, Urban Outfitters, and American Eagle. We had a blast. All of us came home with at least three new outfits. I need to tell you about my car, we use mine when we go places since Doro and Lena both only have two-seated convertibles. I drive a salsa red, 2003 Toyota Prius. Duo only drives a Jeep, it was the cheapest possible Jeep too, so extras whatsoever. He hasn't got heat, AC, automatic trans., he has vinyl seats, a soft top that he never has on. It is liberty blue and has a black interior. (1)

I trudge up the stairs leading to my bedroom. I notice that Duo's door is open, slightly and decide to show him what I bought. When I open his door I see, not only my brother sitting on his bed, but another boy next to him, kissing him.

I feel my eyes widen and my pupils dilate, I suddenly feel like a statue. My bags drop from my shocked fingers. Both the boy and my brother turn to look at me.

Duo's eyes widen as well. "Hilde, I'm sorry, I didn't intend for you to witness that!"

I feel myself trembling. I don't know what to do. Duo comes toward me and put his hand on my arm.

"Hil, are you alright?"

I couldn't talk I just stared at him with big eyes, my mouth wide open.

"Du- Du- Duo? Is, is that...?" I stuttered.

He nodded. "Hilde, this is my boyfriend, Heero."

The boy smiled at me, he was Asian, had a shock of messy chocolate-colored hair and blue eyes the exact color of Duo's Jeep. He was absolutely gorgeous. When he got up and walked to where me and Duo were standing I felt sort of scared. It's when he put his arms around my younger brother that I felt truly threatened.

I wanted to lash out, so I did. "Stay away from him! He's not supposed to be like you! He needs to be normal!" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

I looked up at Duo, his eyes had turned to lavender ice. His face had no expression whatsoever. His lips were set firm.

"Leave Hilde, I've told you I am normal. If you want to preach talk to dad. I don't want to hear it!" he hissed.

I ran,I was just barely able to pick up the bags before I made may way down the hallway, to my own room. As far from Duo and that other boy. I couldn't tell if were him or myself that I couldn't stand. I was too confused.

I practically fell into my room. I was comforted my its lavender walls, dark wooden furniture, white lace curtains and the white lacy bedding with small violet blossoms embroidered onto it.

I threw myself onto the pristine bed face-first and cried. I cried for hours before I finally dragged myself to the bathroom connected to my bedroom and washed my face. It was seven and time for dinner. Mom and daddy would be home from work.

I finished up and went downstairs to the dining room where mom was setting the table. She smiled at me when I came in and I offered to help her. The evening went on as it would have normally if I had never seen my brother's boyfriend. I hoped that it would remain normal for a long time.

(1) These are real color names for Jeeps and Toyotas. And Duo's Jeep, is my Jeep plus heat 'cause it ain't warm where I live.

Please review my fic! I promise it will get a lot better later on!

Love,

Terra Cotta Fox


	2. Chapter Two, Fun and Friends

A Change in Faith

Chapter Two

June 16th, 2004 8:15 P.M., Maxwell Home.

"Hilde, dear, could you come downstairs, please! There is someone here we would like for you to meet," Mother called up the stairs.

I smiled. I loved meeting Mother's and Daddy's friends. They were always so nice and pleasant to be around. I turned off the Joss Stone CD that I was listening to and came down from my violet bedroom.

When I got about a third of the way down the stairs, I stopped. There wasn't a stranger at the door. It was Heero, wearing white jeans, a dark blue tee-shirt and a faded denim jacket. He was still as beautiful as ever though, more so, even,nowthat he wasn't wearing that horrid outfit he was earlier.

"Come on Hil, come and meet Duo's friend!" my mother said sweetly. Oh poor Mother, if she only knew about Duo and his 'friend'.

I walked the rest of the way down at a slightly less excited pace. When I got down there, I was greeted by a bright, almost mocking, sort of smile from Heero. Duo was casually leaned up against the wall and had a playful smirk on his face.

Heero stretched is hand out to me. I shook it. "My name is Heero Yui. How do you do, Miss Maxwell?"

I wanted to scowl but I knew that I couldn't. "Fine, thank you, I'm Hilde, please call me that."

"Of course."

I just nodded. Duo's smirk had grown immensely since I last looked at him. This only made me madder, why in the world was Heero here. And why was Mother introducing him to me?

"Well, Heero dear, you and Duo can go and get your bags and take them to Duo's room," she smiled.

Heero and Duo acknowledged her and left through the front door. Mother turned around toward the kitchen and I followed her.

"Mother, why is Duo's friend here?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound rude.

"Oh his parents are going to be in New York for a week and he didn't want to go with them, he said he was a bit sick of the place," she explained. "So he asked Duo if it would be all right if he stayed with us. Well, your father and I talked with his parents and we both agreed that it would be acceptable for him to stay here."

I nodded. Sick of New York? I don't personally believe that is possible, unless you live there.

"I'll talk to you later, okay Mother?" I said after a prolonged pause.

She smiled and kissed my forehead. "Of course, love. See you later."

I nodded and waved to her as I walked out of the kitchen.

I decided to go and be with Duo and his friend for a bit, I knew it would be safe since Mother and Daddy were both here so they wouldn't dare try anything. I walked up the stairs to Duo's room and knocked on his door.

"Duo, what are you doing?" I paused. "Can I join you?"

I waited for an answer and a fewseconds later I got one.

"Me and 'Ro are watchin' a Beautiful Thing(1). And yeah ya can watch it with us," he called through the door.

"Okay!" what is a Beautiful Thing? I've never heard of it.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Heero was sitting on Duo's black dish-chair with Duo in his lap. Duo had his plait undone and Heero was running his fingers through the loose hair. My brother was kind of sprawled across his friend and had his left arm looped around Heero's neck. I thought this was a bit risky but since everyone in this household knocks. It might be all right.

On the TV I saw a teenaged boy in a red tee-shirt with a school logo on it, running home, I think (2). It looks like a good movie, I think it might be British though.

I moment later there was talking and my suspicions were confirmed. This was definitely a British movie. But it looked really good.

A few hours or so later, I'm not sure exactly, I went stumbling back to my bedroom very confused. It turns out that a Beautiful Thing is a gay movie. I know that homosexuality is wrong. But I will often get major blows to his belief. Like that movie, it was so sweet and beautiful that I almost can't imagine that those two teenagers were gay! It was a really confusing thing for me.

I don't want to accept the fact that my brother won't ever let give me nieces and nephews. I mean sure, there is our older brother, Solo and our seven-year-old sister that is staying with our Auntie Une for the summer, Mariemaia. But I am closest to Duo, I always have been.

But with him being gay like this, I think that we may have a huge gap in our relationship now. Is this my fault? Should I just accept him? I have been under the impression that Duo was the one at fault. Could it be that he really was just born this way and that the church has been wrong for year? If I am wrong, I feel really bad. I treated Duo like crap about something that he couldn't control. If I am wrong.

June 17th, 2004, 4:20 P.M., Maxwell Home.

I was up in my bedroom watching Duo, Heero and three other friends I've never seen before. It was Saturday so Duo was still wearing what he had worn to bed last night, his underwear and an old black tee-shirt. They were all chasing each other and it looked like they might be playing tag.

Watching them have so much fun together made me lonely for my friends. Making executive decision, I picked up my phone and dialed Relena's number.

"Hello?" Relena's voice asked from the other end.

"Hi, Lena, do you want to come over?" I asked her.

I could practically hear her smile from the other line. "Of course, Hil! That sounds great, I'll be there in a few." (Click)

I punched in Doro's number and waited for an answer.

"Hi, Hilde!"

"Hi, Doro, do you want to come over to hang out with Lena and me?"

Immediately she answered. "Of course, I'll see you soon, bye!"

She hung up and I put my phone back. I sat up from the computer desk I had been sitting at and went downstairs to wait. It would be about ten minutes, so I turned on the TV. My dad is a preacher, so we only get about two thirds of the regular cable channels. It ticked Duo off so much that he secretly has his own cable service in his room that he pays for. He said that he couldn't stand not getting to watch South Park or the anime on Adult Swim.

I heard a thump against the side of the house, the one facing our backyard, it was followed by my brother's voice yelling. "What the hell, Fei? That wasn't fucking cool!"

I blushed at Duo's language. I was a good girl. Why didn't Duo do the things the church taught us to the way I do?

I was so lost in my thoughts that when the doorbell rang, I jumped. I slowly got up and went to the door and opened it. Dorothy was standing there wearing a pastel mint green scoop-neck sweatshirt with a pink crown on it and the words 'God Save the Queen'.

"Hey babe! How are you doing?" she smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Great, come in and wait for Lena with me."

She followed me back to the TV room where I previously had been. It was pointless though, about a minute later the doorbell rang again and I had to get up and answer it.

It was Relena, looking absolutely perfect wearing a coral pink sun dress and white wedge heel sandals. Behind her, in our driveway was her bubble gum pink Vespa.

She smiled sweetly. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Yeah, come on in!" I laughed. Dorothy came up behind me and hugged the two of us. This was probably the most spontaneous thing I have ever had happen to me.

"Let's go play in the backyard with Duo and his friends," Dorothy suggested. Relena and I nodded fervently.

"Yes let's!" she joined in.

"Come on!" the three of us walked through the living room and kitchen to the backdoor and opened it. I let my friends through first before stepping out myself and closing the sliding door behind me. Duo was being pinned to our tree, the one with the swing, by a tall boy with light brown hair.

I wasn't worried. Duo was laughing like a maniac and so were his friends. A blonde boy the same exact size as Duo was being chased by a slightly taller and really well-muscled Chinese boy. Heero was trying to pry the tall one off of my brother. I heard Dorothy snort at the sight in front of us.

"Hey boys! Lemme show you how this st is really done!" Dorothy yelled and with that she had pushed the Chinese boy out of her way and was chasing the blonde.

I saw a twinkle in Relena's eyes when she caught sight of Heero. "See you, Hil, I've just seen my new boyfriend."

She went off toward Heero so I decided to pursue the Chinese one. I reached my hand out to him, he was still laying on the ground from when Doro had pushed him, he was laughing so I wasn't concerned. He took my hand and used me as leverage to pull himself up.

"I'm Hilde."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I'm Wufei, Chang Wufei."

"Hello Chang," he snorted.

"Call me Wufei, where I'm from you put your surname first, I've never really gotten used to doing it the European way," he corrected me.

"Oh thank you, Wufei. Now you had better start running or I am going to tickle you!" I yelled.

He smirked and took off, man he's fast. But so am I! I chased after him, giggling like mad. I can't remember when I had this kind of fun, or this much of it!

We passed Relena and my brother and Heero and tall boy. It looked like my friend wasn't getting very far with the boy that I knew was gay and hopefully not interested.

About twenty minutes later, I was pooped and so was everybody else. Heero had eventually gotten Duo loose and the tall boy started chasing after them. Relena was running too, her shoes had been left by the door and I think that she was just chasing Heero, not playing our game at all.

We all basically wandered to the porch and fell on the lawn furniture like lead weights. Duo was sittingnext toHeeroon our smallest lawn chairand blondie was sitting on both Wufei's and tall boy's laps. Relena looked confused and just sat down on the wicker sofa, next to Doro and me.

"Do I need to introduce everybody?" Duo asked.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Okay," he pointed to blondie. "He is Quatre Winner, underneath him are Trowa Barton and Chang Wufei. I'm sure you can figure out who is Trowa and who is Wufei."

He moved his hand to point at me and my two friends. "In the middle there, is my sister Hilde, on her left is Relena Dorlain, the other is Dorothy Catalonia. She hates men, so steer clear."

"Dumb fuck! I don't hate men. I hate dating them!" she yelled.

Duo shrugged. "Same dif."

Finally Relena spoke up. "Will you all just shut the hell up! It's too hot tofight!Lets go inside and take advantage of the nice air conditioned house our friends Hilde and Duo live in!"

I sigh mentally, why does everyone I know always use such horrible language? Am I too poor of an example to them?

We all got up and trudged inside. It was pretty hot outside, I guess I was having too much fun to notice before.

Duo motioned to his friends. "C'mon up and meet Whiskuz, guys. Ỳall can't be my friends if ya haven' been properly acquainted.

They left and Relen and Dorothy both turned to look at me. Lena's gaze was wandering across the fruit and vegetables that Duo had painted on the walls a year ago.

Relena looked at me. "Who is 'Whiskuz'?"

"Duo's pet rat."

She choked. "A pet rat? Why in the name of God would he have a pet rat?"

Dorothy shrugged. "Duo's weird, he likes punk rock, and not decent stuff like Blink-182, either. I mean purest stuff like Green Day, the Sex Pistols and the Ramones. He likes black and has hair down to his knees, he wears mascara and he doesn't get dressed on Saturdays, no matter what you do!He won't date girls, then again,I'm also guilty of not dating, but anyway,I've known Hilde my whole life, you've only just met her three years ago, I've known Duo longer than he's know himself, I've learned to leave him alone and he won't flaunt his weirdness too much."

Relena looked at me tentatively. "Is Duo gay, Hilde?"

I stared at the floor. "Yeah," I whispered.

End Chapter Two

1- this is a real movie and it's really good. If you like yaoi/shonen ai, you'll love this movie. It's a BBC production, which, if you don't know, is the British equivalent to our PBS. But it's so well done that you can't even tell.

2-this is in one of the first scenes of the movie, the boy, Jamie, is running home from gym class and that's why he's wearing a red tee-shirt with a school logo. Anyway, I suggest that everyone find a way to watch this movie. It's awesome.

Did everyone like it? Thank you to everyone who reviewed this! Loves to all of you! Reviews make me want to update faster! And I had this done in less than a week! So I'd say that was pretty good, wouldn't you?

Hugs and Kisses,

Terra Cotta Fox

(Ada)


	3. Chapter Three, Hope

A Change of Faith

Chapter Three

June 17th, 2004 10:27 P.M. Maxwell Home

"I'm sorry that you got dragged into this, Hilde, but I really don't think that Relena and I can be friends anymore."

"Why not, I know you two had a fight, but . . . " I trailed off.

Dorothy sighed. "Sorry, I wish you could understand"

"Of course I don't, yesterday we were all having a great time together and then you call me all teed off about something Relena did this morning. I'm really lost."

"She and I went shopping this morning, Apparently she was still pretty disgusted about finding out about Duo, 'cause she kept going on about how she can't imagine why a respectable guy like Heero would bother being his friend. She said people like him don't deserve to have descent people that like them," she groused.

"I can't believe that Relena would say something like that. She's always been so nice."

"Nice my ass, Hilde. Relena is slut who is mean, disrespectful and makes Paris Hilton look like a saint," Doro paused. "I called her a slut too, in retrospect, I'm thinking that I probably shouldn't have."

I gasped. "You really called Relena a slut?"

"She is, isn't she?"

I didn't answer but I knew it was true. I doubt I could name the guys she's slept with, and naming them . . .

"I'm sorry, Hil, but Relena is a dirty slut who doesn't know when to shut her mouth," she paused. "Be careful, I think that she has some kind of implication that Heero likes her. It's up to you to make sure she doesn't do anything dumb . . . to make sure that someone doesn't get hurt. I'm not going to stay around."

"Why? This is just a small fight with Relena. It's no big deal."

"You're wrong Hil, I told her something I never should have. I'm going to stay with your Auntie Une and Aunt Sally. You can visit me, kay?"

Confused I answered. "Yeah, okay."

"Good girl," she said and then hung up.

I numbly put my phone back and lied down in my bed. That was really weird. I could understand why you wouldn't want to have Relena as your enemy. She has caused five people to transfer schools in the time that I have known her (since I was fourteen).

I was awake for a few more hours, trying to get to sleep. But with my mind too confused and cavorted with thoughts, I was afraid it might be awhile.

Eventually I fell asleep, not real sleep where you just conk out, more like semiconscious dream-state.

I woke up in my room, I turned over in bed and stared at the clock, 10:00 P.M.. I thought I had fallen asleep at eleven. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my bed, I was in Dorothy's, in my room. I got up and walked to my door, I peeked out and saw Dorothy, it was the back of her, her yellow pajama pants sticking out from the bottom of her knee-length hair.

I could see another person's hands clutching the back of my friend's head and their legs from behind Doro's.

I walked out and it felt like I was walking up a steady incline and my head was very light feeling. I walk around, to the front of Dorothy and the back of the other person. The other person was a girl and she was kissing Doro.

I growled and pulled the girl off of Dorothy. She looked like and older version of my younger sister, Mariemaia with electric blue hair. Doro smiled at me and I smiled back. The light-headed feeling left me as she put her arms around my waist.

I put my hands at the back of neck and pressed my face against her collarbone. She was warm. Dorothy rested her chin on my shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered.

I shot straight up in my bed, covered in cold sweat. What the hell was that, I asked myself, swearing for the first time ever in my life.

Why aren't I scared like I should be?

I slowly pulled myself out of bed and traipsed out of my room and down the hall to my younger brother's bedroom. His door was closed, but not latched shut so I just pushed the door open a little bit more to allow myself to go through.

I looked at the mattress and boxed springs Duo had on the floor in a sad excuse for a bed. He was squished up against the wall and Heero was on the other side of the mattress, he was in a semi-spread-eagle position, his head half-falling off of the pillow and his left arm was draped over the side of the bed, his hand brushing the once-white carpet of my brother's punk bedroom.

I quietly stepped toward the bed and pulled myself over the sleeping mass of Heero. I sat down in between the two boys and crawled underneath the black, starry-sky bedding. I felt Duo wake up, but I just closed my eyes and didn't say anything, neither did he. I know Heero woke up too, he just didn't move as much as Duo and is way better at hiding physical reactions than any person I have seen.

The limited space on my brother's twin sized bed made it cramped with two other people in bed with me, but being pressed up against another person's warmth like that comforted me. I fell asleep much faster than I had the first time, in my own bed. I slept, for real I slept, I didn't dream, I didn't wake up halfway through. I just purely slept.

June 18th 2004, 7:54 A.M. Duo's Bedroom

I woke up with a sudden jolt, realizing that this wasn't my room, it took a while for my groggy brain to compute where I was. Duo's bedroom, his tangerine colored walls and posters of various punk rock groups invaded my vision. It was a far cry from my own lavender colored walls and framed pressed flowers.

Duo and Heero were long gone, probably downstairs watching cartoons, maybe not so much Heero but I can promise you that Duo was watching Dexter's Laboratory right now. Or maybe his South Park tape he managed to hide from mom, he liked that too.

I dragged myself out of the messy bed and walked away from the eclectic room. That room almost matched Duo perfectly, if you gave him a vintage wrought iron bed, then it would match him perfectly.

I trudged down the hall to my room to get dressed. I open my door and greet my sunny, girly room. I then walk to my wardrobe and yank my tee-shirt with a picture of a footless bunny and the words "There isn't anything lucky about a bunny with no feet"(1) and my whiskered blue jeans off of their hangers. Without thought, I pulled them on and, more awake, walked downstairs.

Sure enough, Duo was lounging out on the sofa watching the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy on the TV. Heero was on the floor doing the infamous ladybug puzzle. The ladybug puzzle is infamous because none of us have been able to complete it is less than three hours. It is a picture of rows of the little red and black cuties all lined up and incredibly redundant, so much so that is almost impossible to tell the pieces' spots just from looking, you have to fit them in.(2)

"Hey, Hil, d̀ya mind tellin' me an' Heero why ya decided to join us last night?" Duo said from the couch.

"I had a nightmare," a nightmare was what I have decided to call what I had dreamt last night.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"No, really I don't," I answered simply.

"Fine then, but next time ya join us, I'm shovin' ya on the floor," he sniped.

Laughing, I answered. "Good luck."

"Ha, with your fat ass I'll need it!"

Heero chocked on the smoothie he was drinking and Duo peeked up over the back of the couch to grin at me. He had a bowl of Lucky Charms in one hand and the remote in the other. That's how we should take a picture of him, in his natural state, not primped up in a suit and tie. Although, I think, mom would rather put the later up on the mantle. I'm sure she wouldn't want to advertise he son's weirdness.

"He's just kidding Hilde. You don't have a fat ass. It's actually very pretty, much nicer than that boy crazy friend of yours, Relena," Heero told me in all seriousness, looking up at me from the floor.

"Why thank you, Heero. But I really should warn you, Lena thinks you like her and plans to pursue you," I warn, grinning broadly. This is my natural state, happy, joking, and hanging out with my brother. Maybe the gap between us isn't as deep as I thought . . . maybe it doesn't exist at all.

I told Duo to shove over so I could watch the gross-humored cartoon he watching with him. I stole one of the Chewy bars from the table Duo was probably saving for later and ate it. I was too lazy to get breakfast from the kitchen.

Heero finished the puzzle, I don't think it would be possible for him to have started it earlier than 6:30, so I was really impressed. I told him so. He smiled at me and then crumbled it and put it back in the box. He's nuts, this Heero guy, he is sick of New York, crumbled the world's hardest one hundred piece puzzle less than three seconds after completing it. I guess he goes with my brother.

I looked at Duo who was smiling serenely, Heero had leaned against Duo's legs that he had draped over the side slightly, Heero held my brother's smaller hand underneath his and Duo was stroking the other boy's messy hair. With love like that, so blatantly real, I really am starting to question the Sunday sermons my dad does. I'm starting to wonder if it really could be possibly true that this is something you are born like, not just a form of perverted rebellion like I was taught that it is.

End Chapter Three

1- I really have this shirt, I got it at Gadzooks.

2-I also own this puzzle and I swear it's from Hell!

Guess what chickies! I have carpal tunnel syndrome! I went to the doctor on Wednesday and he was really surprised since people my age don't usually get it. But since I type things for school a lot, I type this fic, and I play guitar, I should have expected it. But no worries, even though it really hurts to type and play my totally sexy guitar, I will go on in the name of art and free expression! And cause I love everyone who reads my fic and likes it, especially those who review it. That makes me so happy, so review this chapter! Give me ideas even, go ahead, I'm open to everything! Oh, and a special note to Lolly Sister, when I saw your screen name, I freaked out because I have and eighteen month old sister named Lolly.

Hugs and Kisses,

Terra Cotta Fox (Ada)


End file.
